Play the Player
by Fables-and-FairyTale
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is the richest, sexist player at Green Hill. He rules the school. He wants, he gets. Shame that's all about the change. "I wish he would get a taste of his own medicine for once." "That's not such a bad idea." He broke her best friend's heart. Now he's going to pay, and Amy Rose is here to collect. She'll crush that player's heart... but at the cost of her own?
1. (Prologue) His By The End Of The Week

Sonic the hedgehog strode down the crowded corridors with an air of confidence. He smirked at the hateful glares of jealous guys as he winked flirtatiously at all the ladies, they giggled and blushed. He grinned to himself and turned the corner to his locker and, as always, a group of short black pleated skirts and sexy legs were waiting.

"Hey Sonic!" one of them purred, running her hand down his muscular arm. "Are you going to Monique's party tomorrow night?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and replied, "Don't I always?" Monique had a party at the end of every month; her parents were always out of town.

"Oh will you be my date?" one asked.

"But I wanted to go with him!" another squealed.

"I'm sure there's enough of me to go round," he stated, hoping to not get the girls into an argument, any other day it'd be a major turn on but his first lesson was track.

"Oh I'll bet there is, you man whore!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted the girls arguing and they all gave out startled gasps.

Sonic whipped his head around to see one of the most gorgeous female he'd laid eyes on. Her comment was forgotten momentarily as his eyes scanned up and down her luscious body. Her slender legs were clad in black stockings leading up to a black pleated skirt at mid thigh- much longer than any of the girls giving her angry glares- and a compulsory dark blue blazer. To his disappointment the blazer was buttoned up, giving him no access to look at her chest area; so he moved his eyes upwards to gaze at her face. Pink shoulder length quills framed her pretty face; her glistening lips were puckered in a pout, and her jade green eyes stared daggers at him. Those green eyes could melt a man's heart, and they filled him with a need to shelter and protect.

"Who the hell are you?" one on the sluts screeched, bringing Sonic out of his trance.

The pink beauty answer, her eyes never leaving Sonic. "I'm Sally Acorn's best friend, do you remember her? Or have you forgotten her already to your whores!"

Sonic was unfazed by her outburst; many best friends of girls had come to shout at him after he cheated and dumped, they all left breathing heavily with dishevelled hair. "I think I recall the name."

"Well you better get this through your thick skull and remember this." She started deathly quiet and calm. "If you ever go near her again I swear on my life that I will rip that smirk off your face and tape it to your backside!"

All the sluts gasped in horror at the threat, while crowding around Sonic holding his arms. "If you hurt him we'll break you little neck!" one of them hissed, they all agreed with smirks and glares.

Amy squared her shoulders back and returned there glares. "I'm cowering in a corner," she told them nonchalantly. She turned on her heels and strutted away confidently, without looking back.

The bell rang; all the girls sighed and walked to their first lesson. Sonic looked longingly at the retreating figure-a very curvy figure- and smirked. She'd be his by the end of the week.

* * *

**So here's my new story! YAY!**

**And Sally is NOT a bitch in this one.**

**I hope you'll all enjoy this story, I promise to update as much as I can and when I can. Hopefully you won't be waiting too long.**

**Please drop a review and tell me what you think and how you feel, I love to get feedback :)**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story :)**

**Fables-and-FairyTale xx**


	2. (1) Whipped Your Ass

"Hey Amy, where'd you go?" Blaze asked when their pink friend entered the changing rooms.

Amy yanked her gym top and shorts out of her bag. "Had to take care of a rat," she bit out- just thinking of the blue idiot made her blood boil.

"You didn't go after Sonic did you?!" Sally worried her bottom lip between her teeth, pulling her gym shirt on.

"Amy, I saw you with Sonic this morning. You totally whipped his ass!" Rouge piped in, tying her chin length hair in two low pigtails. It didn't matter how short your hair was, if you were a girl it was tied up.

Noticing Sally's nervous expression Amy was quick the reassure her, "I didn't physically hurt him, if that's what you're thinking." She pulled her black high top on and tied it. She wish she ha though.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

"I would have found out sooner or later. Honestly though Sal, they're all like it."

"Not all of them! …Silver's not," Blaze added in defending her boy friend.

"Well Knuckles better not be like it!" Rouge told them firmly, she'd kick his ass if he did anything close to what Sonic had done to Sally. They all shuffled out of the changing rooms.

"Oh Amy before we go in there I need to tell you-" Sally started.

Amy pushed the doubled doors open, stalking in until she came to stop dead in her tracks. "Crap!" Amy cried after noticing a certain blue hedgehog.

"This should be an entertaining lesson," Rouge mumbled to Blaze. She nodded her head in agreement as Sonic's head turned in their directing a smirk dancing across his face when he saw who'd burst through the swinging gym doors.

Sonic sauntered over to them with all the confidence in the world causing Amy to roll her eyes before she threw her arm around Sally's tense shoulder and lead to the benches against the wall, perposely avoiding Sonic along the way sending him a look that said '_I dare you to take a step closer. Unless you favour you're balls attached._' Sonic knew better then to follow.

"Ladies," Sonic nodded his head towards Blaze and Rouge. They were going out with two of Sonic's closest friends, Silver and Knuckles, so he always tried to be civil towards them and not flirt. Bros before Hoes- he'd always live by that code.

"Sonic," they acknowledged him. They weren't friends, especially after what happened with Sally, but they got along for their boyfriends' sake.

"So, who's the pink chick?" He wanted to know everything he could about the hedgehog to see what he was up against. He loved a good challenge.

"You mean the girl who whipped your ass this morning? That'll be Amy Rose." Rouge smirked; she was going to enjoy rubbing it in his face.

Sonic glared, "She didn't whip my ass. So who is she, she's new right?"

"A new girl you'd better watch out for if she whipped your ass as good as Rouge said she did," Blaze chuckled. Taking the piss out of Sonic had been a daily routine for the girls.

Before Sonic could reply the coach called everyone over. With everyone sitting on the benches Mr. Rotwall did a quick register. He was a gruff old dog with a beer belly; he had that '_I tolerate no hooliganism'_ look about him.

"Right, since it's raining outside, you'll all be doing a training course of sorts. Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic will get the mats. The rest of you start getting equipment." A chorus of groans could be heard throughout the gym. "If you want we can go outside and do push-ups!" he snapped.

With that said everyone scattered like rats on a sinking ship.

With all the equipment out and crash mats randomly placed about everyone got put into teams, they'd rotate clockwise every ten minutes.

Amy got put into a group of all boys, while Rouge, Blaze and Sally, were all put together. The coach didn't seem to care about how unfair it'd worked out. "Oh well, it could be worse; I could have been put with Sonic," Amy mused to herself as her group made their way over the ropes.

Their challenge was simple: climb the rope, ring the bell, and get down again. Since only one rope had been passed in the safety check the others had been taken down, so they'd have to take turns.

All the boys went first, trying to show off to the attractive new girl on their team, thinking that Amy didn't notice the looks they were giving her or the comments about how her shorts showed off her legs very nicely. Next time she was wearing jogging bottoms.

Once it was her turn everyone had finished their tasks and they had about two minute until rotation. "I'll make you a deal Miss Rose, if you can climb that rope and get back on the ground by the time we have to rotate, you and your team will have the rest of the lesson off. Your time starts now, one minute fifty-nine… one minute fifty-eight… " The coach gave her no time to answer, he just expected her to do it.

Her team looked at her with encouraging grins and hopeful eyes. That was all Amy needed, she grabbed a hold of the rope firmly and hoisted herself from the floor. Catching the rope between her feet she lifted herself effortlessly; her dainty form weighed almost nothing, and she was strong for someone of her size. She had clambered to the top just as Mr. Rotwall called, "twenty-eight seconds."

"She won't get down in time, unless she wants rope burn." Who'd ever said it was right, she'd have to slide down the rope if she wanted to make it in time; her hands would be raw by the time her feet touched the ground.

"Still gotta try," she told herself. She tried making her way down the rope as fast as she could without having to slide, but when coach shouted "seven second," she knew she'd have to think fast.

Noticing that the floor wasn't so far down as she had thought she made a quick decision. Taking a deep breath she let go of the rope and held her arms out at her sides, bending her knees as the ground came rushing towards her. She landed gracefully on her feet, her form was crouched and one hand was on the ground to steady herself. The couch didn't make it to two before the students erupted in cheers, Amy's team rushed forward to her.

They didn't give her a chance to stand straight; they practically tackled her to the ground again. "Alright Miss Rose, you and your team can sit out for the rest of gym. But don't try another stunt like that again!" Mr. Rotwall told her in a stern, gruff voice. He wandered off mumbling about injuries mean paperwork.

"Nice one Rosy!" A good-looking green hedgehog pulled her to her feet, he had icy blue eyes and grin plastered to his face. His teeth looked almost sharp. "Names Scourge the hedgehog." All the other guys on her team and the ones that surrounded her all seemed to disappear when the hedgehog had touched her- did he have germs or something?

She didn't exchange his pleasantries but went straight to her point of bother, "What's with the name Rosy?" She crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

"Don't like it?" he sounded disappointed, but his eyes held a certain amusement.

"Not particularly."

"Good," he smirked. "Rosy it is."

"Alright then, Green Bean, if you insist." His expression faltered and a look of annoyance fell across his face.

"Don't even start that," his voice was harsh, but something told her it wasn't as harsh as it could be.

"I didn't start it, you did. I'm finishing it, you don't want me to call you Green Bean, then don't call me Rosy."

A grin formed on his muzzle again, "I like you Rosy, you've got attitude." She glared at him, but she knew it was useless when his grin widened.

It fell when he noticed a figure approaching. "Sonic," he spat out through gritted teeth. She was right; the harsh tone he'd used with her moments ago was cheerful compared to the chilling voice he was using now.

"Scourge," Sonic replied with just as much repulsion in his voice.

"What do you want?"

"I've come to rescue this poor girl trapped in your presence," Sonic replied like it was an obvious thing to be doing.

"And why exactly would I need rescuing when I am fully capable of removing myself from his presence if I wish?" Amy cut in, her tone full of hatred.

Sonic's gaze fell upon her, he replied gravely, "Because he'd pull you back the instant you tried to walk away, and I won't let him hurt you."

"You say it as though you're her protector, Blue. You haven't even known her five minutes and you talk as though she's your property!"

Sonic stepped forward; he was nearly chest to chest with Scourge. They were both sending menacing glares at each other. "I know what you're like Scourge. And I refuse to let you hurt another innocent girl," Sonic told him darkly. He said it quietly, like a secret threat. Amy had to strain her ears to hear it.

Before Scourge to retort, Mr. Rotwall appeared from nowhere. "I'll not have any fighting in this gym. Both of you back off and cool it, or I'll see you both after school tomorrow."

Sonic and Scourge backed away, neither turning their back on the other. Sonic was the first to turn away as soon as he felt reassuring hands on his shoulders and arms; he knew they belonged to Knuckles, Silver and Shadow. They all scowled at Scourge, before turning to the changing rooms.

Amy stood there helplessly in a daze. She snapped out of it though when Sally came over to her, oblivious to what had just happened. "C'mon Ames, lets hit the showers."

* * *

**I'm so glad that I got some reviews for the first chapter! Thank you so much to everyone that gave feedback- I'm so happy that you liked it!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please keep the reviews coming- they always make my day.**

**What do you all think of Scourge? Why do you think Sonic's getting all protective over a girl he's just met?**


	3. (2) Taste Of His Own Medicine

After quickly showering and changing out of sweaty gym clothes Amy and her group of friends all made their way to lessons. "Oh, and Amy?"

"Hmm?" Amy replied to Sally uninterested, she was too busy thinking about Sonic and Scourge's exchange.

"Sonic is in all of our classes…" she trailed off uncertainly, clearly worried about her best friend's reaction.

Amy shrugged and turned to her friends, walking backwards. "He's going to wish he'd never laid eyes on me." Filing their way into the classroom Amy and Sally found seats next to each other and started pulling out the stuff they needed.

"Hello class," the teacher greeted everyone with a scowl. "Today we're going to have a new seating plan. Everyone up!"

With a groan people picked up their stuff and moved to the front of the class and lined up, waiting impatiently to sit down again.

"Now, all you boys go find a seat, one that you weren't just sat in," she snapped and pushed her glasses back up her muzzle.

When the boys had taken seats the teacher pulled out a hat from a draw. "Here I have written all the boys' names. So in register order I want you to pull a name out and sit with that boy. He'll be your partner for the rest of the year."

Excited mummers shot through the group of girls, most of them giggling about getting to be Sonic's chemistry partner.

With a dreamy sigh the first girl in the register pulled out a name and handed to the snotty out woman, "William Haines, go!" she order, and the girls dreamy sigh turned to one of disgust as she shifted her gaze to gangly looking fox who was currently sharpening his pencils to perfection.

Sally was next of course, her name being Acorn and all. She pulled the folded paper out with a held breath; hoping to whoever the hell was meant to be watching over her didn't pair her with Sonic. She breathed a sigh of relief as the teacher called out, "Ken Khan!"

Soon enough it was Amy's turn and like Sally she prayed that she wasn't partnered with Sonic. Her prayers we're answered as the teacher called out a different hedgehog's name. "Scourge Hedgehog!"

Amy was silently cheering as she passed Sonic's desk, he was glaring at the slip of paper the teacher still held up as if it would burst into flames with the intensity of his eyes, to the back where a green hedgehog was sat clad in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. His arm was sprawled across the chair she was meant to sit on and he was smirking at her, eyeing her hungrily.

Amy sunk into the chair anyway, what else could she do? "Hey sexy, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together," he winked flirtatiously at her.

"Apparently so," she shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to act cold but not give him the wrong idea either. She did so not need a relationship right now.

"Well, I'm not very good at chemistry, but I can already feel it between us," he waved his hand in the space between them, like there was something in the empty space other than air.

She scrunched her nose up, "You're right, you're crap at chemistry." After a pause she added "And pick up lines."

"They're not that bad, I thought they were pretty good myself." He stretched back casually, crossing his arms behind his head. Amy was thankful that his arm was off her chair and she could finally lean back.

"Well I thought they were pretty rubbish, maybe you should try them on someone else."

"But you're the only one I want to say them to."

"You mean the only girl you haven't tried them on yet."

"Rosy, you wound me." He gasped, holding a hand to his heart.

"Shame that…" she shrug nonchalantly and continued to watch the rest of the girls take their seats.

* * *

Lunch finally came around and Amy made her way to her friends' usual table near the back of the cafeteria, not part of the populars, but not part of the losers either. "Hey Amy, aren't you getting lunch?" Blaze asked, pulling her home-made lunch out of her bag.

Amy glanced down at the clear spot in front of her and shrugged. "I'm not very hungry." Lie.

"Don't you have any lunch at all?" The cat pushed on.

"Oh, I do… in my bag. I'm just not hungry enough to eat it. Maybe next lesson I'll want it," Amy waved her off.

Blaze shrugged, taking it as a good answer before biting into her peanut butter sandwich. Amy turned away, looking at anything to occupy her thoughts from food and hoped the loud chatter of the lunch hall would stop anyone from hearing her stomach rumble.

Sally soon came over with the rest of the girls that made up their friendship group, having all bought their lunch, and sat down around their table. "Amy, I don't think you've meet Cream and Cosmo yet. Guys, this is the girl I've been telling you about- Amy Rose."

"Amy, its so good to finally meet you, Sally keeps going on and on about you. We were starting to think she'd developed a crush on you," Cosmo laughed at her own joke and Sally slapped the Seedrian playfully on the arm.

Amy laughed too, liking Cosmo already. "Oh Sally, I didn't know you felt that way about me," she gasped dramatically.

Before the rest of the girls could laugh along Sonic passed by their table, followed by his troop of friends and admirers. One of his little sluts turned and laughed obnoxiously, "Oh Sally, its about time you came out about it, I knew you were staring at my chest in the changing rooms today!" The rest of his little harmen laughed along and threw glares down their noses at them.

Sally glared back at them along with the rest of the girls at their table. Rouge scoffed and looked the girl up and down for a moment, "Considering how much of it you display its kind of hard to avoid it," she retorted frostily.

Amy smirked, "Plus, Sonic is enough to make any girl swing the other way." She looked him up and down, judgmentally. Of course she was lying. Sonic was enough to make a lesbian turn straight and a guy turn gay!

Sonic seemed to know exactly that as he glared back, then sent her a beaming smile. Jeez… what a smile like that could do to her. "Aww, Ames, you're a les? Don't worry baby, I'll turn you straight again." He had the audacity to wink at her as he sauntered off in the direction of a table full of girls in hitched up skirts waving and giggling at him. He threw his arms over two girls' shoulders as he walked next to them and they loved like they were about to swoon, the rest of the females with no self respect followed on like shadows.

Sally's gaze followed his every move and the girls watch sadly as longing filled her eyes along with tears. "He's such a jerk!" Cream announced, causing the girls' eyes to snap to the small bunny who usually never had a bad word to say about anyone.

"Jerk is putting it mildly," Blaze mumbled before turning her attention back to the chipmunk. "Are you alright Sally?"

Sally wasn't alright and the girls knew it, but she put on a brave face and smiled at her friends. "I'll get over it," she breathed out.

"Sonic seems to already be over it," Rouge voiced distractedly, watching as the blue hedgehog whispered something in a green fox's ear, while running his hand through another girl's hair on the other side of him.

"Rouge!" Amy hissed, grabbing Cosmo's empty crisps packet, balling it and throwing at the bat's face.

"Hey! I was just sayin'," the white bat shrugged.

"You're starting to sound like Knuckles," Cosmo told her with a shake of her head before biting into her chocolate bar.

"And what's wrong with that?" Rouge challenged, "He might not be the brightest guy ever, but he's hot! With a capital H!" She fanned herself dramatically.

"I just wish Sonic would get a taste of his own medicine for once," Amy grumbled. She watched Sally with careful jade eyes, knowing her best friend still stung from Sonic's betrayal- Sally might be fooling everyone else, but not Amy.

Blaze snapped her head up, her widened eyes staring at Amy. "That's not such a bad idea," she murmured, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"She's got that look in her eye again," Cream whispered to Cosmo from the corner of her mouth, leaning back in her seat away from the purple cat.

Blaze ignored the rabbit and kept her gold eyes pinned on Amy. "Just think about it," she demanded. "He wants you and I bet he's willing to chase you too. All you have to do is make him fall in love with you then cheat on him and dump him on his ass!"

"I don't think-"

"That's a brilliant idea!" Rouge jumped in. "What better way to get back at him for what he did to Sally then to do to him exactly what he did to her. Especially if you did it with Scourge, who'd be for than happy to do it with you. Just imagine if you did actually do it!"

"That's a lot of 'did's and 'do's…"

"Come on Amy!" Blaze grabbed her hand, begging her with her eyes. Amy looked to Sally who had a mixture of hope and anxiety in her eyes- she wanted Amy to do this as much as the rest of the girls did.

Rouge, still thinking that Amy would refuse, started to goad her. "Come on Amy, I dare ya! Or are you to scared you fall at his feet in a fainting spell the moment he kisses you."

Amy scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest while the rest of the girls at the table shared knowing glances with each other, knowing that there was no way they'd get Amy to back out now. "Only if its with repulsion," she said, faking a disgusted shudder at the thought of kissing him.

* * *

**It seems that tonight inspiration has hit me, I've been writing lots for this story and my other story about Treasure Planet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, your reviews really help inspire me and keep me going- makes me want to write.**

**What did you all think for this chapter? Do you think their plan with work? What do you think of Scourge?**

**Thank you all for staying around for this story, and all your support- it means a lot to me. xx**


	4. (3) Screwed- And Not In The Good Way

After getting through the throng of giggling ditz Sonic sat in his usual spot at his usual table with the usual jocks and the usual hot girl on his lap. Usual… how boring. He let his eyes drift towards a certain pink hedgehog… Amy Rose. Now she was unusual.

"Tails," he turned towards his best friend, more like brother, who was sat next to him (much to the girls' disappointment- but bros before hoes).

The yellow fox, who was not a jock but more of a science guy, turned to his best friend who couldn't be more different from him even if he tried. Sonic was cool, had an unlimited supply of girls, was fast and great at sports, and was confident- bordering on cocky. While Tails was a super science geek, had never had a girlfriend- he was waiting for someone worth talking to, liked to spend most of his time on a computer than field, and was so shy that he sometimes stuttered.

Yet the two of them were stuck together like glue.

"Will you do your ol' pal a favour and find out everything there is to know about Amy Rose?" Sonic asked, but he already knew the answer. His little hacker friend would have the information for him within forty-eight hours.

Tails nodded, writing down the name in his notepad that he carried around with him twenty-four, seven. Almost everyone on the jock table that Sonic sat on thought Tails was a geek that wasn't worth glancing at and wanted nothing more than to throw him off their table, but they knew if they said anything wrong about the blue eyed fox the only ones getting thrown from tables would be themselves.

Sonic ruled the school and if anyone spoke out of tune, especially about his close friends, they might as well change names and move to the other side of the planet. Even then they'd better hope for a miracle- Sonic did not take lightly to people bullying his friends, especially Tails.

"Who is she anyway?" Tails asked curiously, wondering why Sonic would need information on some girl; usually the only information Sonic needed was bra size and he was pretty good at finding that out himself.

"That girl, right over there." Sonic nodded in the direction of Sally Acorn's table, where she was sat with all her friends.

"You mean the exchange student, the seedrian?" Tails hoped not.

"_No_, the new girl." Cosmo was pretty and had that whole innocent geek thing going for her; he probably would of had a crack at her, if Tails didn't look at her like some lovesick puppy.

"You mean the girl that whipped your ass?" Knuckles chuckled. Sonic just glared at the echidna who shrugged in return, "Rouge told me all about it."

"Of course she did, she's the schools biggest gossip!" Sonic shook his head as if disgusted, to which Knuckles punched him on the arm. "Owe!" Sonic gripped his now discoloured bicep. "What was that for?"

"Don't talk that way about my girl, only I can do that." Sonic rubbed his upper arm, causing the girls around him to join in, stroking his arms and jean clad thighs.

Sonic let them, knowing they'd get into an argument soon enough. In three...two… "I was doing that!"

"Obviously not very well!"

He ignored them, as did everyone else at their table, and turned to Knuckles. "You're not a very good boyfriend, insulting her and everything."

"Says you? At least I don't play with a girls hea-"

"I let them know exactly what they're getting into! Its not my fault they always end up wanting more than just my dic-"

"Mr Hedgehog! I hope you weren't about to say what I think you were!" His English teacher popped out of nowhere… Sonic wondered how she managed to do that all the time.

"Dictionary!" Sonic screeched, cringing at his lame excuse. "I was telling the girls that they could borrow my dictionary but I can't give them any study lessons." The rest of the guys snickered as the teacher looked him up and down.

"Is that so?" She asked in disbelief. "These girls want study lessons from you?" Sonic nodded along with the rest of the bimbos, at least they knew how to go along with a story. "Well then, if you're such an expert in my class that everyone wants study lessons from you then you'll have no problem passing my quiz today. In fact, I'm expecting full marks on your paper." She smiled fakely at him before stalking off in her sensible, shiny black shoes.

Sonic made a face at her before groaning, he dropped his head on the table… he was screwed. And not in the good way.

The bell rang, signaling the start of next lesson… which just so happened to be English.

He trudged to his next class, followed by Knuckles and Silver who were very happy to be going to English as it means they go to sit with their girlfriends. Sonic had to sit next to Sally for the rest of the year.

Luckily Sally wasn't there yet so he at least had a little time until he had to sit next to her, with her big blue wounded eyes looking up at him with hurt. He'd liked Sally, she'd been cool and a good laugh but, like with every other girl in school, he didn't want her as a girlfriend. He'd told her that he was only in it for a good time and she'd said she wanted a good time too. He thought she'd understand that he didn't want a relationship.

Speak of the devil… Sally walked in, her back straight and her head high- like a little princess. Everyone in school loved her, not that she knew that. When she walked by Sonic's sensitive ears just picked up the sighs of the guys she'd walked past as they tried to get a whiff of her perfume… it was imported from another fancy planet.

She reluctantly slipped into the seat next to his, the seat she'd been assigned at the start of the year and would remain in until the end of the year. It was where they'd started, how she'd got to know him and think he wasn't as bad as he appeared and that maybe she could change his playboy attitude for her.

Obviously that didn't happen. She silently huffed as she watched him watch girls. "Where's your friend?" His voice at her ear so suddenly made her jump in her seat (and still sent a shiver down her spine- not that she would admit it).

She snapped her head in his direction, dumbfounded that he's spoken to her… they hadn't spoken since the break up. "Who?" she asked a little dazed.

"Pink hottie, green eyes, nice legs, nice as-"

Sally interrupted before Sonic could get any further in describing her best friend's assets to her her, it hurt- hearing him talk about another girl. Especially Amy. "_Amy_ was right behind me, she said she'd catch up." She grinned slyly, "Scourge wanted to talk to her."

Sonic growled, like she'd expected him to. She didn't know why but something about Scourge the Hedgehog riled him. "What did _he_ want?"

"Something about meeting up Friday night to study…" she told him innocently. She wouldn't tell him Amy told Scourge where to shove his flirty comments.

Before Sonic could say anything the teacher walked in, their quiz papers in hand. "Right class, today-"

"Sorry I'm late!" A flustered looking Amy entered, causing the teacher to become annoyed. Sonic looked equally angry, taking in her ruffled hair and the deep breathes she was taking.

Amy smiled her most charming smile when she saw the teacher glaring at her. "I didn't mean to be so late, I'm new here and I got lost." She let her voice fall to the damsel in distress act that she learnt from watching Sally use it so often.

It seemed to work because the teacher gave a reluctant smile, "Never again Miss…" she glanced down at her register, "Rose. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Amy let out a sigh before turning to the sea of animals looking at her expectantly. "My name is Amy Rose… I think English is…" she looked to her teacher who was grinning broadly at her "...fun? And I like pizza!" This caused a couple of kids in the back to call out and cheer.

She smiled at them before the teacher directed her to a seat in front of Sally. She turned back and highfived her best friend, giving her a wide grin. Sonic sort of hoped that she'd grin at him like that one day.

That was a far away hope when she saw him next to Sally and scowled at him.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait! I've had difficulty coming up with things for this story- I know where I want it to go and what will happen... its just getting there :/ But don't worry- I'll think of something for you all, because WOW! You guys are all so amazing! And the support your reviews are giving me is just... WOW! I'm not coherent anymore... :P**

**Also, I saw that some of you are wondering whether Scourge will be the 'bad guy' of this story... I wouldn't say he was the 'bad guy', I think that he's more misunderstood than anything else (and a really big flirt)... I've got big plans for this guy!**

**So what do you think? Aren't Sonic and Tails sweet? X3 I love their friendship! Why does Sonic get easily riled whenever the green hedgehog is mentioned? Will Sally ever get over Sonic? What will happen when Amy starts to put her plan in motion?**

**Thank you all for sticking with this story- hopefully next chapter won't be such a long wait away- but I promise you all it will be up! xx**


	5. (4) Not Cute

After glaring at Sonic for a few more seconds Amy turned back to the front, listening to the teacher as she rambled on about some quiz they had to do. "It will be out of twenty, if you get less than fifteen correct you get a detention." This caused everyone in the class to groan, "I don't want to hear it! You've had time to revise for this; its not my fault if you haven't studied."

She started to hand out the test papers face down, "I also want to see black ink! No blue ink, Mr Hedgehog," she sent a knowing look to the blue hedgehog who shrugged at her in return holding up his favourite blue pen. "You can only use black ink in your exams and I want you all to get into the habit of using black ink. And in silence please!"

She finished giving out the papers, watching the clock's second hand. "You may begin… now!" The sound of papers flurried around the room, filling the silent void.

"Psst!" Amy ignored him.

"Psst! Amy…"

She gave him the bird with the hand that wasn't writing.

Silence…

The sound of paper rustling…

"_Looks like he finally got the_"- paper hit the back of her head, right behind her sensitive ears. "Ow!" she whispered harshly, rubbing the tender spot.

"Psst! Amy!" he whispered again.

"What?" she whipped her head around to see him smile sheepishly at her… "_sheepishly- hmm… he looked good li- Stop that_! "She snapped at herself.

"Can I borrow a black pen?"

"No! Now shut up before you get us in trouble," she looked up at the teacher who was currently at the front of the class reading a book.

"Why not?"

She ignored him. More paper rustling… where did he get so much paper? She ducked before it could hit her, causing it to sail through the air before hitting the teacher square on the nose; making her glasses fall off her snout.

Her head snapped up and she shot out of her chair like it had been set alight, "Who did that?!" Her shrieks caused the rest of the class to stop their writing and look to see what had caused the commotion.

Sonic pointed straight at Amy out of habit and the rest of the class, always following Sonic's lead, pointed at the pink hedgehog too. She gasped as everyone but Sally blamed her and she whipped her head around to glare at Sonic. "So, Miss Rose… you think just because you're new here that you can get away with these things?"

Amy looked back towards the teacher. "It wasn't-"

"Don't even try to give me that crap! Detention!"

Were teachers allowed to swear at students? "But-" Amy went on ignored.

"And because you're such a tattletale Mr Hedgehog you have detention too!" Amy would have laughed and she not realised that Sonic and her would have detention together!

"Right class, the rest of you may leave now, Sonic and Amy- you'll both be staying for after school detention."

Sally got up from her chair, giving Amy a sympathetic look, one which Amy glanced away from- she hated pity even for something as silly as this and she'd seen Sally's sympathetic looks more often than not. "Good luck," the chipmunk whispered while sending the hedgehog behind them a glare. She then strutted out of the classroom- her more than obvious attempt to show Sonic what he was missing out on.

Amy slowly turned her head to Sonic, making sure she had on her best angry face- many had run away from it with their tail between their legs. Sonic quickly scanned over her face before leaning back in his chair, linking his hands behind his head. It caused his shirt to rise and show a slither of tan stomach with a blue happy-trail leading down to- "You're cute when you're mad," he told her nonchalantly.

Amy's eyes flew back to his face, her own red for thinking inappropriate things, and breathed a sigh of relief that his eyes were still closed. Then she let out a gasp of outrage. "C-cute?! You think I'm _cute_ when I'm mad? I've made grown men cry before!" Not a total lie… she'd once been so angry that when she slammed the door she accidently caught the landlord's finger in the door and made him cry like a girl… maybe not totally accidently…

I opened one eye a slither a look of clear disbelief on his face at the notion of a five foot two girl could make a grown man cry. He shrugged, "Whatever you say cutie," he said before closing his eyelid again.

"I am _not_ cute!"

"Sure you're not," he spoke as though trying to console a two year old.

"I'm not!" Without even opening his eyes he could tell that she was getting frustrated and suppressed the urge to smile.

He said in a serious voice now, "Okay, okay- you're right. You're not cute."

Amy looked at his face for anything that told her he was being sarcastic again, and from what she could tell he was being serious… so he didn't actually think she was cute… she pushed down the unwelcome feeling of disappointment- she had no reason to be disappointed. She should be happy! He just agreed with her!... about the fact that she wasn't cute… "_Stop that_!" She snapped at herself in her mind and mentally slapped herself; it was a good thing he didn't find her attractive.

But then she remembered her plan to get back at him for Sally and she realised that he needed to think she was cute! "_Damn it! Now this is going to be even more difficult; its bad enough I have a crappy personality, and he's not attracted to me for my looks either… not that there was any reason to be attracted to my looks in the first place_!" An inner voice sneered at her.

Thanks to her mental musing she didn't notice the eye that popped open again and the smirk that slowly made its way onto his tanned muzzle. Sonic thought she looked utterly adorable as she bit her cheek, her pink lips pursed a petulant pout and a little V forming between her eyes. He drank in the sight before closing his eyes again and voicing his thoughts out loud. "You're utterly adorable."

If he had kept his eyes open he might have caught to goofy little grin that she allowed to appear on her face for a millisecond, that had nothing to do with the fact that it helped with the plan and more to do with vanity… "_He thinks I'm adorable; take that you snarky inner voice_!"

* * *

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews- so glad you all like it so far :3**

**So... do you think Sally will ever get over Sonic? Is Amy already a little too much into this? Is Sonic going to fall for it? Does he really mean it when he calls her cute, or is he just playing?**

**I'd love to know what you're all thinking :)**

**Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) xx**


	6. (5) Synonyms Of Moron

"My parents are gonna kill me for getting another detention!" Sonic groaned, hitting his head on the table. They had five minutes to go until they were free.

"I'm sure all your adoring sluts," she coughed, "excuse me,_ fans_ will put flowers around your locker."

"Will I be expecting flowers from you?"

She ignored him and continued her musing. "Then again, I don't think the hooker rate is that high this year, so maybe they can't afford flowers… hmm… maybe they'll donate their unwanted panties instead." She then stopped and tapped her chin for a moment, "then again, do hookers own panties?"

Sonic chuckled, his thoughts of his angry parents forgotten. "Most of them don't…"

"Ew!" She scrunched up her nose and he found it cute.

"... do you wear panties?" He was being purposely crude to see if it'd disgust her enough to do the cute nose thing again.

To his surprise she bent down and rested her between her parted knees while stating, "Last time I checked I wasn't a hooker." When she came back up her head flicked back causing her short pink quills to ruffle sexily and her neck became exposed… as if he didn't have enough trouble getting his breathing back to normal over the talk of panties. "And I checked again just to be sure and I can promise you I'm not a hooker."

Sonic, never being one to show weakness- and talk of panties was definitely a weakness, controlled his breathing and told her nonchalantly, "That's a shame- I would have paid you more than the hooker rate."

He'd expected her to become flustered but in turn she replied sassily, "Oh! So you do pay your whores!"

"Don't need to, they're usually begging for it," he licked his lips and she followed the movement of his tongue with her eyes.

She caught herself. "How pitiful," she rolled her eyes- why would girls reduce themselves to that. "You nearly did," a cynical voice muttered in her head. What was wrong with her?!

"What about your folks?"

Her heart stuttered. "What about them?" Her voice took on a defensive, harsh edge.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "How are they going to react to you getting a detention, and on your first day too?"

She visibly relaxed. "I'm sure once I explain how a moron made me get a detention I'll be off the hook," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I'm not a moron," he scoffed.

"Then you're a fool," she shrugged.

"Am not!"

"How about blockhead?"

"No!"

"Dunce then."

"I'm none of those!"

"If you weren't such an imbecile, you'd realise all the words I've used are synonyms of moron."

"Smartass," he grumbled.

"Why thank you," she smirked at him and stood to bow.

When she didn't sit back down and reached for her bag he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you weren't such a moron then you'd know how to read the time." She turned on her heel, her quills flying in a flurry of pink around her head and she strutted, more subtle than Sally, out of the classroom.

He sat there for a few moments stunned, then saw the time- he could have left five minutes ago. He grabbed his bag and sped out of the classroom.

* * *

As soon as Amy made it back to her small apartment she sighed with relief and kicked of her boots.

Sonic was digging too deep when he asked questions about her family… it's not like he knew or anything but she certainly didn't want him to find out anything, who knows who the arse would tell if he found out?

She trudged into her kitchen, picking up her mail from the floor on her way, flipping through it. Bill. Bill. Bill. They were all bills in dreaded brown envelope. He threw them on the counter and flicked on the kettle to make herself a cup of tea, hopefully it would calm her down. She let out a sigh as she pressed the button on her phone to listen to missed messages.

"H-hey Amy? I was just phoning because I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime... ?" an incredibly awkward male voice filled the room. "I-I know you're new and everything, so maybe you wanted a tour?" Who was that? "Oh! You don't even know who's phoning…" she could practically hear the blush through the phone. "My names-" she deleted it the machine off, she didn't even want to know.

"Hello Miss Rose, I was just phoning back to inform you that the position has already been filled-" she deleted that one too. She needed a job- badly.

"Miss Rose, I'm sorry to inform you-" delete. Another dead end.

She collapsed onto the soft and promised herself that she'd find a job soon. She need it.

* * *

**To all of you who have been keeping up with this story and putting up with my incredibly long wait between updates, first of all I am so sorry! And second of all, thank you so much for continuing with read this story and support it! I love you all! :) 3 I know that wait has been so long and I'm sorry if some of you started to lose faith that this story would be updated, but I promise you all now that no matter this story will be finished- I don't know when, but I will get to the end of this story :)**

**So I feel the need to answer 'guest''s review: Why wasn't Sonic provided with a black pen? If he dodn't have one, why didn't he ask for one? When he asked Amy, she had every reason to raise her hand and tell everyone he didn't have one instead of flipping him off. And what's the teacher's problem with blue pens? It doesn't affect the test at all. Also, why doesn't the story start with Sally? There's vital information you left out and assumed we knew. Last thing, if I was in on the plan, I'd be thinking about it; it would be on my mind, but Amy completely forgets about it**

**Sonic wasn't provided with a black pen because in school, at least the schools I've been to, you should always carry a pen with you and shouldn't have to be provided with one as he's already meant to have one as it is the 'correct equipment'- teacher's words, not mine. And Sonic asked Amy for one because he wanted an excuse to talk to her. Amy didn't raise her hand to tell the teacher this as why would she know this? The teacher told everyone to do the test in silence, if Amy had raised her hand and told on Sonic she would have also been snitching on herself as she's not supposed to be communicating, and even though it wasn't technically herself talking and it was Sonic speaking she probably still would have been told off and punished for communicating, she also flipped him off before he even asked her for a pen because she thought he just wanted to annoy her and because she doesn't like him it was the easiest way to say 'p*** off' without speaking. And the reason why blue pens aren't allowed and only black pens are, in all of my old school the teachers told us any exams written in blue pen wouldn't be marked-something to go with it not showing up when photocopied onto machines that help with marking or something like that… The story doesn't start with Sally and 'vital information' has been left out to keep you asking the question of why… however in chapter 2 when the girls are talking about getting back at Sonic it states what Sonic had done to Sally, however perhaps not in full detail, but that shall be spoken about in greater detail later on in the story- here is a short extract for you...**

_**Blaze ignored the rabbit and kept her gold eyes pinned on Amy. "Just think about it," she demanded. "He wants you and I bet he's willing to chase you too. All you have to do is make him fall in love with you then cheat on him and dump him on his ass!"**_

_**"I don't think-"**_

_**"That's a brilliant idea!" Rouge jumped in. "What better way to get back at him for what he did to Sally then to do to him exactly what he did to her. Especially if you did it with Scourge, who'd be for than happy to do it with you. Just imagine if you did actually do it!"**_

**Parts that I have underlined specifically state what he had done to Sally and to get back at him they had to do exactly what he'd done to her. And lastly, Amy hasn't 'forgotten' the plan just because it isn't on her mind twenty-four seven, also she didn't really want to go along with the plan in the first place and isn't too keen on it, also the 'plan' has only been spoken about in general that day and not in full detail to be a foolproof plan that Amy can carry out, and in later chapters you will see that she has a lot more to deal with in her life then dealing with a guy like Sonic- who she doesn't particularly like at this moment in time. Hope this clears that all up for you and that you continue to read this story- I would have PMed you to answer this question, but unfortunately you didn't leave you're account name (if you have an account) and you are only down has 'guest'.**


End file.
